A Flicker of Light, A Beacon in the Dark
by anna becker
Summary: Boo goes wandering again and Bellamy goes looking for her and finds her like a beacon in the dark. #11 in the Bellamy/Boo one shots


**A Flicker of Light,**

 **Beacon in the Dark**

 **A 100 One Shot Bellamy/Boo**

 **By Anna Becker**

She knew she shouldn't have run but she was upset. Upset with herself, upset with camp and upset with him for not being there when she needed him. Yes he had only been gone for a day, out hunting and one would think one could stay out of trouble for that length of time. Unfortunately trouble seemed to find her no matter where she hid. It had started with Murphy going after he found her in her hiding spot. Then it moved on to Clarke snipping at her when she wanted to help. Miller was next when she tried to help with guard duty. She felt useless and knew she needed to get away. Sneaking out of camp wasn't the best idea. She knew this and yet she did it anyway. She was so use to being alone and having anyone miss her that she even doubted she would be noticed anyway.

She had been walking for a while not really paying attention to where she was going, gripping the knife that Bellamy had given her, when she found it. She literally stumbled upon it falling to her knees when she tripped over a large root. Her hands hit it with a thump, the sound echoing in the quiet forest. When she recovered she brushed aside the dirt and debris that had collected on the top. A large metal door was underneath which she struggled to open but finally did and stepped through. She discovered a set of stairs which lead down to a small yet cozy little bunker. She wished she had thought to bring a light of some kind but because she had left in such a rush she had forgotten. She left the doors open a bit, shutting out the outside world but opened enough to let in a little light. The bunker walls were lined with jars and cans of various kinds of food which she doubted held anything of value at this point. She found blankets, clothing and a few other odds and ends. A bed sat in one corner along with a chair. All were covered in a thick layer of dust and cobwebs. In the opposite corner was a desk and next to that sat the thing that caught her attention the most. A small bookshelf filled with several different titles on various subjects both fiction and non-fiction. She knelt in front of it and carefully rugged one free being mindful of the delicate pages. She opened it glancing through the pages with a smile of appreciation on her face. On the Ark books had been her one true escape and now she found one here as well. She was so engrossed in what she was doing and not being mindful of the time that before long her only source of light quickly diminished. Finding it too dark to walk back she decided that her best bet was to stay put. First she searched around for some light finding candles and lite a few of them, placing them in various places around the room. She then arranged herself on the bed pulling a blanket around her small body. She had grabbed enough rations for a few days and toyed with the idea of staying in her safe security for just a little while. She found another book and settled in. Within a few minutes she was asleep leaving her troubles on the surface.

Bellamy on the other hand was feeling anything but safe and secure. When he had returned from his hunting trip and discovered Boo was once again missing he was less than happy. He had searched the entire camp, asked everyone, had checked everywhere. He barged into the end tent to face Clarke.

"Where is she?" He demanded as Clarke turned from organizing med supplies giving him a look of annoyance.

"Hello to you too Bellamy."

"Clarke where is she? "

"Who?" She asked not seeming to be alarmed that a camper was missing.

"Boo! Now have you seen her? " His panic was starting to kick in.

"It's not my job to keep track of your girlfriend Bellamy." He ignored the snide comment but now how it made his heart skip a beat when she referred to Boo as his girlfriend.

"I've looked everywhere. Is it possible that she left camp?" He would be lying if he said he wasn't worried.

"Ask Miller. She went in his direction when I chased her out of here." She said it in such a nonchalant way that he had to look at her twice.

"What is your problem with her?" He snapped but all he saw was her shocked expression . He didn't wait for a reply, instead made his way to Miller where he got a lot of the same attitude, but instead of yelling like he normally did or wanted too he took a deep breath and tried to guess where she might have gone. Night was creeping up and the thought of her out there on her own scared him. He pinched the bridge of his nose and took another breath.

"Did you see what direction she went in." He got a shake of the head but he kept his anger in check as he went to retrieve his gun and back pack. Clarke stopped him in his way out.

"Bellamy, you can't go out there. It's getting dark, besides you don't know where she went." He felt his anger finally snap.

"She's hiding because everyone in her life, everyone in this _camp_ has made her believe that she is less than nothing. I for one intend to prove her wrong. So I suggest that you get out of my way and let me find her." She stood watching him with a look of guilt flashing in her eyes and she stepped out of his way.

"I'm sorry, I never meant to make her feel that way."

"Tell her that when I bring her back." Clarke stepped closer to him, a hand on his arm.

"Let me come with you." He looked down at her regret filled face.

"No it's better if it just me. Just stay here in case she comes back." With a reluctant nod she watched him leave through the gate. He didn't know which way to go and went purely on instinct. He stumbled his way through the dark forest calling out her name. He didn't think she would have gone far but if she was upset and hiding he could walk right past her and not even know it. He knew her well enough that she wouldn't be found unless she wanted to and then he remembered something. He ran until he came to it. It was a bunker he had found on his last hunting trip. He had remembered thinking that it would be a good place if he ever needed to lay low for a bit. He prayed he was right and he held his breath as he carefully opened the door and called out her name.

"Boo? You in here?" He walked down the steps and took in the sight before him. He let out the breath he was holding and a very relived smile made its way on his face. He reached up closing the bunker door quietly and took in her still sleeping form in the candle light. She was curled up on her side, her hair shimmering around her. She lay tucked in a blanket a book in her hands. He had never seen her look so innocent, so at peace and he didn't want to disturb her. So he dropped his pack, gun and jacket to the floor, slipping into the bed next to her . He gently pulled her back up against him, wrapping an arm around her securely. He breathed in her scent and a sense of relief and calmness came over him. He buried his head into her hair at the base of her neck. She stirred slightly and turned quickly but calmed down considerably when she saw who was behind her.

"Bell?" She asked in a sleepy but worried tone.

"Yeah, Boo it's okay. Go back to sleep." He gently brushed her hair from her face. She blinked at him.

"How did you find me?". She asked causing him to smile.

"I will always find you. You are my beacon in the dark." She smiled at him and then bit her lower lip.

"I'm sorry I ran off. It's just so hard sometimes."

"I know, but we can talk more tomorrow." He pulled her close settling his head once again at the back of her neck and he placed a gentle kiss there. "Just know that I will always find you." He added before drifting off to sleep but not before he heard her response.

"I know you will."

 **A/N ~So seriously one of my favorites so far. Thanks for reading and please review~**


End file.
